A Diva's Best Friend
by mewkazurinu2004
Summary: Sharpay must have had another friend beside Ryan, and Troy had to have another crush beside Gabriella. What happens when you mix in a sassy Cheerleader into the Wildcat mix, who happens to be Sharpay's best friend.
1. prolouge

**Prolouge**

**Author's note: This was not intended to start a plot line, because we all know what happens during High School Musical. This was intended to give the backdrop for Sharpay's friendship.**

Most people did not meet their lifelong best friend in the middle of their junior year of high school, but most people are not Sharpay Evans or Cassandra Fleming.

"What is Bolton's and Montez's name doing on my callback list?" shreiked Sharpay Evans where the whole student body on the Art wing of East High could hear her. She stormed her way to lunch and bumped into a girl who looked equally blonde and equally infuriated.

"What are you doing?" snapped Sharpay.

"Does it matter? Martha Cox signed up for cheerleading tryouts. This is a disgrace to my team," the other girl said with her red-polished nails tapping a nearby locker.

"It's just the cheerleading squad," snorted Sharpay Evans as she flipped back a piece of wavy golden hair although she could understand the other girl's emotions.

"Puh-leaze," the cheerleader said," It'd be like the new nerd girl and a basketball player in the drama department. It goes against the high school status quo." Sharpay squirmed in disgust as she remembered the two names on the callback list. It was a mutation in the perfect ecosystem of school.

"It's my show. My show!" yelled Sharpay.

"If it helps, I don't think nerd-girl should be the star of the show," the cheerleader said looking at her perfectly polished nails.

Sharpay gasped exsperatedly, "It's because I'm supposed to be the star."

"I was thinking more along the lines of her hair is too flat," the cheerleader smirked, "but your answer works too."

Sharpay couldn't help but laugh at the girl. They had an understanding of how things were meant to be. Maybe she would be willing to sabotage Gabriella and Troy, and then Sharpay could continue her role as the star.

"I'm Sharpay Evans, but you knew that," holding out her hand.

"I'm Cassandra Fleming, but I'd like it much better if you call me 'Cassie.' I believe this is a start to a fabulous friendship," she said growling lowly as she watched Martha Cox boogie her way from the lunch room.

"Agreed," said Sharpay glaring at Gabriella who was walking through the halls with her doe eyes searching for Troy.

"Don't worry, remember, she has flat hair," scoffed Cassandra as the two new friends began to make their way through the halls to get to class.


	2. chapter1

**Time for chapter 1**

Cassandra and Sharpay exited the pink cnvertible as they reached East High at 5 in the afternoon on Friday. Sharpay's pink high heeled knee-length boots tapped the asphalt impatiently as the two girls waited in the warm Alberqerque weather.

"What on Earth are we doing bacl here?" inquired Cassandra unaware of her best friend's plans for once. Usually they would be getting ready for a party or annoying Ryan when he was trying to talk to Kelsi on the phone.

Sharpay answered, "Finding you a date for prom." Cassandra raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"At five in the afternoon, Shar?" the blonde cheerleader questioned. Sharpay smirked knowing that Cassandra hated Martha Cox as much as the diva hated Gabriella Montez, and if the future star was able to send Montez to Stanford early. If Sharpay had a chance at the spotlight, her best friend should get some revenge.

Cassandra looked up to see Jason Cross walking to his red truck, he obviously finished his detention.

"Hey you," yelled Sharpay in an I-will-be-not-ignored voice that made Jason travel over to the two blondes.

"What?" asked as slightly frightened tone.

"I heard Martha Cox won't go to prom with you because your dancing abilities don't match hers," sharpay said inquisitively as her best friend giggled. The idea of a nerd turning out a hottie like Jason was absoloutely absurd.

"Yeah, she did," admitted Jason with a heavy sigh. Even Kelsi wouldn't have done that, but he dumped her for Martha.

Cassandra giggled, "You're too cute to turn down. I'd even go with you."

Sharpay wrapped an arm around her best friend and said, "You should totally go with her. I mean Cass doesn't have a date." Jason agreed admiring that a hot cheerleader wanted to go to prom. The two girls left the basketball player to go the Evans residence.

Jason ended up calling Zeke. "Yo man," Zeke answered, "what's up?"

"You know how Martha refused to go to prom with me because I'm a terrible dancer," Jason said excitedly.

"Yeah," said Zeke slightly confused on where Jason's story was going.

"Well, you know Sharpay's hot friend, the cheerleader?" Jason said with more excitement in his voice.

"Yeah," gulped Zeke knowing that if it involved his girlfriend and any friend of Gabriella's, there was sure to turmoil.

"She's going to the prom with me," said Jason making his friend spit out the Gatorade he was drinking. "Do you think Martha is going to flip?"

Zeke answered, " I dunno. Would you flip if you were in Martha's posistion?"

Jason laughed, "Naw, the cheerleader is fine. Thanks man, Martha has to understand and she will be super happy for me." Before Zeke could correct his friend, Jason hung up the phone. Zeke looked at his watch and realized he had fifteen minutes to get to his beloved's house, and he decided he'd talk to Sharpay about it there.

When he entered his girlfriend's house, he heard Sharpay squeal, "Cupcake!!!" as she rushed to embrace her boyfriend.

"Sugar cookie," he replied with equal enthusiasm as he wrapped his arms around his star.

"Awwww go public," said Cassandra nonchalantly as she beamed at her happy best friend.

Sharpay said decisively, " We will at the performance, but Zeke's friends don't like me much because of the girl with the flat hair."

"And I heard a basketball player is going to prom with Cassandra," Zeke said in a congratulatory manner.

"I needed a date, and Jason is cute," the cheerleader stated as if it was the only information necessary.

Zeke raised an eyebrown. Everyone in the world knew that Cassandra Fleming loathed Martha Cox and would do anything to destroy her. Jason was that way unless Cassandra actually had a crush on him, and no one knew that tad bit of information except Sharpay.

Sharpay asked cutely, "Baby, can you make us some cookies?" She kissed him on the cheek as he entered the kitchen as the girls went to watch a movie.

The cheerleader whispered, " Your boyfriend is smart for a basketball player."

Sharpay looked over at her boyfriend dreamily, "yeah, I know, but he's totally on our side. He's making us cookies."

**So that's Chapter 1. Will Martha keep Jason or will Cassandra take him away? Where does Troy fit in? Who will Zeke help?**


	3. Chapter2

**Chapter 2"**

**This is most definitely not the best chapter, but anyways thanks to the Zashleytroypaylove14 for your comments. It keeps me writing.**

It was around Eight at night, and Martha, being the great girlfriend she is, called Jason. "Hey baby," she said with happiness dripping from her mouth.

"Hey Martha, what's up?" said Jason.

"Nothing, just wondering when you are going to re-ask me to prom," teased Martha.

Jason's jaw dropped and replied, "Oh. Martha, I already found a date. "Martha sighed impatiently and explained that she was joking. He replied with a chuckle, "Sorry I don't always get your jokes."

"Well, who are you going with?" Martha asked as he heard an excited laugh on the other side of the phone.

"You know that super hot cheerleader. Her name is Cassandra I think. Well, she said she would go with me. Sorry, Martha," Jason explained nearly breaking his girlfriend's heart.

"It's okay," Martha said trying to fake sincerity, "I'm glad you have a super hot cheerleader as a date."

Jason said, "But I have a great girlfriend, and that matters more." Jason ended the conversation because his mother summoned him for dinner. After they said their goodbyes, Martha hung up the phone and began to ponder why the head cheerleader wanted to go to prom with her boyfriend. Yet Martha knew something had to be done although she didn't know what to do.

She decided to get on IM to see if Taylor, Gabriella, or Kelsi was online. Luckily for her Taylor and Gabriella were online.

**DancingqueenMartha: **Omg! You guys!

**PresidenTaylor:** What's up?

**GabriellaLovesTroy: **Hey Martha, what is going on?

**DancingqueenMartha:** My bf is going to prom with someone that isn't me.

**GabriellaLovesTroy: **Who???

**DancingqueenMartha: **Cassandra…idk her last name, but she is a cheerleader.

**PresidenTaylor: **So what are you going to do?

**DancingqueenMartha:** No clue

**GabriellaLovesTroy:** Troy came up to Stanford to give me a prom since I'm not going down herefor prom. So he gave me a prom. I'll make sure he goes to the East High prom to make sure Jason doesn't fall in love with that Cheerleader.

**DancingqueenMartha: **Thank you!

**PresidenTaylor:** It'll be okay besides you can hang out with Chad and me.

Meanwhile, Cassandra and Sharpay were doing some of their own prom planning. Sharpay was sitting with Boi on her metallic pink king-sized bed as her best friend sat on the floor with her Dell laptop.

"Well," said Cassandra, "You will be wearing pink so I need to wearing something that won't clash will you, but shows me off to Jason Cross."

"What about white?" suggested Sharpay.

Cassandra groaned, "Too bad flat-haired girl would wear that color. If not her than Martha would. I have my reputation to protect."

"Then silver. You'd look glamorous and that color is going to be the new black. Besides, Jason loves shiny things so he won't take his eyes off you," Sharpay said with grin that could only belong to the Cheshire cat.

"That is a great idea!" replied Cassandra enthusiastically.

"What will you do when you win him over?"asked Sharpay curiously, "are you going to dump him?'

"I happen to like him, silly, you know you I like him, so I will make him my man. The fact that Martha's frizzy-haired heart is just icing on the cake," Cassandra said dreamily with a smirk on her face.

Sharpay flipped back her long wavy hair and replied, "Yeah, I know. You'd two be the second most fabulous couple to walk with the Earth."

"Well of course Zeke and I are the most fabulous couple ever," Sharpay said with a laugh. She remembered she thought that when she had a crush on Troy Bolton, but Zeke won her over.

"And now I have a plan for prom. Get Jason Cross," said Cassandra in scheming tone. Then Zeke walked in and jumped onto Sharpay's bed and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Yeap, you two are a fabulous couple," agreed Cassandra.

**That's it for chapter 2. I'm unsure who Sharpay will end up with. I still have to incorporate Troy, Ryan, and Kelsi. **


	4. Chapter3

**Chapter 3**

Cassandra walked into East High only to be greeted by Jason Cross. She bit her lip to hide her schoolgirl crush smile. "Hey Jason," she said cutely with a small wave.

"Hey I wanted to ask you something," said Jason with a large smile on his face.

"Yeah," Cassandra said biting her lip as a blush crept over her cheeks, "ask anything." Her eyes glistened with hope.

Jason asked, "Would it be cool if we were able to hang out at my place or go catch a movie before prom? I mean I'd like to hang out with you."

Cassandra beamed with happiness, "Yeah totally." She quickly wrote down her cell phone number with a bright green pen on the back of a receipt. "Don't lose it," she giggled as she began walking to her first class.

Then she brushed past Martha Cox. "Could this day get any better?" Cassandra asked herself under her breath. She looked over her shoulder to see Martha Cox glaring at her.

"You boyfriend-stealing tramp!!! How dare you take my Jason to prom?" demanded Martha angrily.

Cassandra smirked and replied, "Geez Martha, that's a little harsh seeing as I haven't won the hottie with a slamming body yet. I am only a prom date stealer. Oh, and if I do win over your boyfriend, I will be only a boyfriend stealer, but never a tramp. I have more class than you will ever possess." The blonde cheerleader walked away calling, "I'll see you at prom."

Cassandra 1: Martha 0


	5. Chapter4

**Chapter 4**

Zeke and Sharpay walked hand-in-hand to rehearsal. No one was around so Zeke leaned in to kiss Sharpay's pink lips, but Troy walked out of the auditorium which made both Zeke and his secret girlfriend jump at least five feet away from one another.

"Hi Troy," Sharpay said flirtatiously "I'm looking forward to our big scene." She winked as Troy re-entered the auditorium. He couldn't help notice how Sharpay's sapphire eyes sparkled whenever she saw him and how form- fitting Sharpay's white sequin tank top was.

Troy considered that maybe it was the lack of Gabriella, but he couldn't get Sharpay's long golden hair out of his mind. He grinned remembering how Sharpay's denim skirt covered the appropriate amount of skin.

He couldn't date her. He was still with Gabriella, and Zeke had been in love with her since the beginning of their freshman year of high school, but Sharpay was totally into him. Troy couldn't say what to do about his secret infatuation on the diva or what he wanted to do with his future.

Then Sharpay and Zeke entered the auditorium only to see Troy staring at the blonde actress, Martha staring into space, and Jason texting. Sharpay overheard Martha asked Jason whom he was texting and he blanked answered "Cassie." Sharpay grinned realizing someone besides she called her best friend by her preferred name.

Sharpay strutted onto stage being center stage was a great feeling.

**So who will Sharpay end up with? Sorry Chapters 3 and 4 were so short…but I promise there will be longer ones. **

**C**


	6. Chapter5

**Chapter 5**

**Again a special thank you goes out to Gossigirlfan101 and Zashleytroypaylove14.**

"So what will you be doing after I leave?" asked the blonde cheerleader as she thoroughly examined herself in Sharpay's six-foot-mirror. She hoped she looked cool and casual in her grey jeans and black tanktop that was under her low-cut white t-shirt.

"I am going to go hang out at the mall with Zeke and wait for all your juicy information," Sharpay answered as she put on mascara. Sharpay noticed how nervous her best friend was, but couldn't say anything before Ryan knocked on Sharpay's door.

"Hey Cass," Ryan said, "Jason is here."

"Thanks Ryan," Cassandra said grabbing her white purse with gold sequins on the sides. She quickly told Sharpay she would inform her of everything and walked downstairs. "Hey Jason," she said as she mentally demanded herself to be cool, calm, and collected.

"Hey," Jason replied as he pulled her into a warm embrace as if it was the natural thing to do. When they got into Jason's truck, he asked, "Do you live with Ryan and Sharpay?"

"Naw, Sharpay is my best friend so I go over there whenever she and I aren't busy," she answered.

"Isn't she supposed to be mean and selfish?" he asked as he started the engine. All he knew was that the diva demanded center stage, and that his friends constantly complained about her, and that Sharpay tried to stop them from performing in the star dazzle show.

Cassandra laughed and replied, "No, she just knows exactly what she wants, but she isn't afraid to make sure nobody gets in the way. She is nice when she wants to be. I'm glad I'm not in the whole theater thing or she and I would try to kill one another."

Jason nodded in understanding as he began driving then he turned on the radio as Britney Spear's "3" came on. He noticed the cheerleader singing along.

"Do you like the song?" he asked teasingly.

"It's more of hearing it so many times while working on a cheering routine that I know the song by heart," She replied. The two Wildcats ended up singing and talking about each song that played on the radio until they reached Jason's house.

When they got to Jason's room, Cassandra found out that it was like every typical guy's room. It was slightly messy with video games, movies, and clothes on the floor and the bed. "I guess we could watch a movie," Jason shrugged. The girl nodded because she couldn't imagine what else the two could do. He

She sat on his bed as he put some random DVD in the DVD player. It was a short movie that starred Zeke and Sharpay's hidden love. "Oops, wrong film," he said apologetically.

"Did you film and edit this?" the cheerleader asked in awe as a faded Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance" played through the film.

"Yeah," replied Jason jokingly, "It's my wedding present to Zeke and Sharpay."

"That's genius," she said, "I have to see more of your stuff." He showed her most of his stuff happily. He examined how entranced Cassandra was.

"What are you working on now?" she asked excitedly. Jason's eyes completely lit up. Only his parents and little sister ever wanted to know about his projects.

"This is about our senior year, and my friends, and some of it I got by accident. The premier will be graduation night if we all got together that night," Jason explained as he pulled up the file on his computer. The clips ranged from Ryan dancing in the hall for no apparent reason to the basketball championship game to Chad asking Taylor to prom.

After the project was revealed, Jason asked the cheerleader for her opinion. "You're missing some important material," she said flirtatiously.

Jason replied, "Well, graduation and prom haven't happened yet."

The blonde girl shook her head, "No, you just have everybody in here except you and me, but most importantly you." She grabbed the video camera off Jason's bedside table.

"Say hi to the camera. Tell Mr. Camera that you're so photogenic that you need to be in that senior video," Cassandra teased making Jason wave at the camera then he started making silly faces. He grabbed that camera from the cheerleader and he put in that on the tripod that was near his drawers. Then, he grabbed the cheerleader around the waist.

"And this, Mr. Camera, is the silliest and hottest girl at East High," he said making Cassandra face the camera then he kissed her on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Sharpay met up with Zeke at the mall. She meticulously went through racks of clothing. She'd scowl at all the outfits that Troy's girlfriend would wear and get excited whenever she found an outfit that would command attention.

Although Zeke adored Sharpay, he thought the only guy in the world who'd love this was Troy Bolton. Troy would even pick out the shoes. While Zeke was thinking this, Troy entered the store.

"Hey Sharpay, hey Zeke," said Troy, "What's up?"

"Sales are up!" cheered Sharpay. "Troy, which color coral blue or black?"

The basketball player grinned, "Coral blue is much more feminine and how you determine skin compatibility." Troy watched Sharpay pick out a coral blue strapless dress that covered her upper thighs and had ruffles at the bottom.

"I totally agree," Sharpay said holding up white sandals.

Zeke watched Troy being helpful with the diva's shopping and asked, "Troy, how do you know all off this stuff?"

Troy replied, "Gabriella and Taylor dragged Chad and me shopping before, and I've heard Sharpay talk about clothes enough times for fashion to be drilled into my head." Zeke nodded in understanding. As soon as Sharpay was done, she wanted to eat. Zeke was glad, maybe she was done shopping since they had gone to most of the stores before. Surprisingly, Sharpay was very picky about her clothes.

Troy followed them to the food court and insisted on paying for Sharpay's specialized Italian meal. Zeke noticed something of upmost importance: Troy Bolton was developing a crush on Sharpay Evans.

Zeke turned pale just thinking about the school basketball star being in love with his shining star. At least, Troy wasn't taking his girlfriend to prom.

"Zeke, are you okay?" asked Troy.

"I'm not feeling well. I think I'm going to rest up and go home. I'll see you two later," Zeke said getting up from his seat.

Sharpay looked hurt. What boyfriend abandons their girlfriend on a date? Troy said reassuringly, "I'm sure he will feel better soon. But how about we hang out?" The blonde girl agreed, and they ended up going to Sharpay's country club to dance and play golf.

As soon as Sharpay got home, she got a text message from her best friend.

**Hey Shar. J kissed me on the cheek. I'd call you but I'm still at his place and he's about to get off the phone with Martha. How was your date?**

Sharpay replied: **Wowza. You go girl. Zeke got sick so I ended up golfing and dancing with Troy. I think Troy likes me so idk what to do. STUPID TROY**

Cassandra responded:** Yikes! Well who wouldn't like you? Well I g2g Jason is back.**

Sharpay laughed. Yes, she was a matchmaking genius.

**So, that's chapter 5. Who will Jason choose? Who will Sharpay choose? Prom is next**


	7. Chapter6

**Chapter 6**

Jason adjusted the black tie around his neck as he stood in his semi-messy room. He looked in his mirror snd said, " You're the man. You're the man. YOU'RE THE MAN!" He turned on his video camera, which was still on his tripod and said, "It's prom night. Time to make things change." He left his room, after he grabbed his car keys, to go get the cheerleader he had fallen for.

Zeke's tuxedo had been delivered to his house. Of course, he had no say in what he was going to wear, but Sharpay wanted a perfect prom; therefore, she was going to make it perfect. He couldn't surprise her. He didn't know how that would work in the future. Of course, he didn't have anything to do so he waited for the white limo Sharpay was sending to pick him up.

Meanwhile, Kelsi, Taylor, and Martha were getting ready at Martha's house. Taylor pulled on her purple prom dress and looked proudly at herself. "I hope Chad likes my dress," she said.

"It's very you,"Kelsi said looking down at her cream ballerina prom dress while Martha stood still in her gold dress. She ended up going with Troy to prom, but he wasn't the man she wanted to go with.

While she was mourning, Taylor interrupted her thoughts, "C'mon Martha, let's wait for the boys downstairs, besides our parents will want pictures."

But no one took prom as seriously as the Evans and Cassandra. Ryan , Sharpay, and the cheerleader took this matter very seriously. Ryan carefully shaved his face finding it imperative to look as amazing as Kelsi. He examined his face as he began to comb his hair. He put his white fedora on his head after he put on his white tuxedo and black italian leather shoes. He bid his mother farewell as the black limo came to his house to get the girls with Chad and Troy.

Meanwhile Sharpay and Cassandra were fixing their hair and makeup. Sharpay looked perfect and asked what Jewelry she should wear. Her best friend replied while putting on silver eyeshadow, "You should wear the gold dangle earings and the ruby heart necklace on the gold chain." Cassandra put on her emerald ring and silver bangles before Sharpay began putting on her prom dress.

Soon Jason's truck arrived at the Evan's house. The cheerleader said, "I'll see you at prom. Have fun at dinner."

When Jason saw Cassandra wearing a silver halter dress that fell to knees that had a slit running up her right side, he was dumbfounded. She looked like a modern-day princess. He opened the door for the truck for her. "You look absoloutely beautiful, " Jason said.

"Thank you, you look handsome as well," she replied as they returned to dinner.

Sharpay and Zeke entered prom, and she, of course, demanded all eyes upon her. She strutted through the decorated hall until Troy stopped her. "Hey, Shapay," he said. Her boyfriend almost left him speachless.

"Hey Troy. Nice Tuxedo," she replied.

"Will you save me a dance?" he asked and she nodded in agreement.

Cassandra and Jason entered prom. People stared in disbelief. "People don't usually stare at me unless I say something stupid," Jason whispered with a laugh.

"You look amazing, Jason, who wouldn't stare at you?" Cassandra replied as they passed Taylor, who was shaking her head in disgust and Chad who was give his friends two-thumbs up. Then the two saw Martha looking dazed and slightly angry when she saw Cassandra's on her boyfriend's arm.

Cassandra 2: Martha 0

Zeke and Sharpay began dancing, and Troy couldn't help observing Sharpay's show stopping moves. Troy adored watching the blonde's hips move in perfect timining with the music. He excused himself from the mob of dancers and dialed Gabriella's phone. She answered, "Hey Wildcat, shouldn't you be dancing?"

"I would, but I have to talk to you. I can't do this long-distance relationship anymore. So I think it's better if we were just friends," Troy explained over the crowd of loud teenagers. Then Gabriella hung up on him, but Troy didn't mind. It meant he could make a move on Sharpay.

Around 10 O' clock, Sharpay and her best friend wanted to sit down so they left to go sit in a table in the hall outside the gymnasium. Troy left his date to go sit with Sharpay. As Troy began talking to Sharpay about well…Sharpay, she realized she loved his attention and she loved learning that Troy had dumped flat-haired girl.

Zeke, noticing both Sharpay and Zeke were missing, found both of them and asked Sharpay to dance so that she'd be away from the basketball star. When she left with Zeke, Cassandra said, "Troy, obviously, you have competition, but she's always liked you. You need to get her away from Zeke, and most definitely get the last dance."

She left Troy to go hang out with Jason. Once he saw her, he pulled her into a waltz. Their bodie touched each other and he instinctually leaned into a kiss, and she didn't pull away.

"You know if you're going to do that," Cassandra said resting her head on his shoulder, "You should consider going out with me instead of that thing you are dating now." Jason nodded and kissed her forehead. He pulled out his cell phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Martha that read this:

**I really like Cassie. I want to be with her, but since I'm not leaving her side cuz she smells good, I'm leaving you.**

Martha showed the text to Taylor who began to text someone while Jason asked Cassandra out.

Cassandra 202: Martha 0

Zeke and Sharpay danced throughout the remainder of the night until the last song came on. Troy approached the couple and said, "Shar, you still owe me a dance." He held out his hand, and she took it. She found herself in the middle of the dance floor with Troy Bolton. All the Seniors watched the two dance together. Sharpay realized the boy was the best dancer she had ever waltzed with excluding her brother. Sharpay began to feel like she was falling for Troy Bolton.

**I hope you liked the prom chapter. Only two more chapters to go. How will Sharpay break up with Zeke? Will Gabriella come back? Yeah, you'll see**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I decided this was going to be the last chapter. It's pretty Sharpay-centric, so please enjoy.**

It was the night before the opening show of the school musical, and Sharpay was on the phone with Zeke. The words, "Please, baby, don't" rang through her ears. The blonde knew she had to do this for the both of them, mainly for her, but it affected him too.

"I'm sorry, Zeke, you're a great guy and one of my closest friends, and that won't change. We just don't have any chemistry," she replied as Zeke tried to tell her she didn't know what she was doing.

Meanwhile on Facebook IM, Martha was trying to convince Troy to pick up Gabriella for the show.

**Troy:** No, if you want her so bad, pick her up yourself.

**Martha:** Please Troy. I would, but I can't drive. It would mean so much to us all.

**Troy: **No

**Martha: **Weren't you the one who said we are all in this together?

Troy surrendered to her will while realizing he was going to miss his kissing scene with Sharpay. He mentally cursed himself as he began driving to Stanford, Martha owed him big time.

The following evening, Sharpay looked all around the stage and backstage for Troy. She asked herself where he could be. Even her best friend was there, even though Ryan forced her into being a dancer because one of the dancers couldn't make the show because she was sick.

Instead, Sharpay ended up on stage with the boy who called himself "Rocketman." Then she saw what held up Troy, it was the flat-haired girl who was standing beside Troy. After the scene Sharpay stormed off the stage and growled, "Thank God, you're here! I thought I was going to have to go on without you." She mentally demanded herself not to cry until she reached the dressing room.

Cassandra followed her and allowed herself into Sharpay's dressing room. "Shar, it will be okay," she said reassuringly.

"No, it's not. She's back, and they'll be inseparable," sobbed the fallen star.

"At least you have better hair than she does. Sharpay, show her whose boy that is," Cassandra said giving her best friend a hug, "show her who is the boss." Sharpay smiled softly through her cascading tears. She had to show Gabriella Montez who really ran the East High Drama Department.

She went on to do her musical number of a reprise of "A Night to Remember" and got lots of applause. After the show, she found Troy being stalked by Gabriella. Sharpay walked over to him and said, "You may be going to Berkley, but don't count me out of your future." She kissed him gently earning mixed comments from the spectators. She found him kissing her back.

Troy replied, "It's going to be a bright future then."

The End


End file.
